Hiei Meets Kurama
by Sang Yu Nung
Summary: Rated PG-13 for yaoi... trying to be safe... This is my story on how Hiei meets Kurama! , I k there's the REAL story "Two Shots", but this is MY story & that's why I'm on FANfiction :-) Please R & R & ENJOY!
1. Into the Ningenkai

Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Fan Fiction  
  
Hiei Meets Kurama  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Fuji TV, Studio Pierrot and Jump Comics. As much as I love these characters, sadly, I do not own them. :'(  
  
Part I- Into the Ningenkai  
  
(Viewpoint... Hiei)  
  
I climbed through the portal into the Ningenkai already on alert for a high you ki level. I walked down some street in Japan. Many boys in strange clothes were walking by. I was surprised to notice that their clothes were all exactly the same. What a strange place this Ningenkai is I thought to myself.  
  
"Yo kid! Where ya' from? Don't ya' know this is my territory!?" snarled a boy who looked around the age of sixteen. He didn't look very bright, but he had muscles. The Ningen approached me and seemed to tower over me by a foot and a half.  
  
I was nervous, but I smirked and started to sense the boy's power. I frowned because this punk was not going to be strong enough to be my thieving partner. The boy would never last in the Makai.  
  
Since I was lost in thought, the boy threw a punch and hit me in the eye. That made me mad so I tripped him. He fell hard on his back and I jumped on him. I hit him five times in a second, and figured that he wouldn't want to get up and fight any more. I got up to see that the boy's eyes were closed as he grimaced in pain. "Hn." I snorted, and then continued on my way. I hope this place shows some more potential or this whole stupid trip will have been worthless... 


	2. To The Forest

A/N: Hi! Haven't updated for a long time, but that's because I wrote part of the story and lost it and I didn't want to have to write it over again, but I found it in my school folder! . Same disclaimer, if you need to see it again, go to the first part. On with the story!  
  
Pt II  
  
People stopped lazily strolling the streets and gawked at me when I walked by. I wondered what they were staring at me for… It wasn't that obvious that I was a fire demon. In fact, I didn't even look like any other fire demon that I knew. I started to worry.  
  
Someone grabbed my arm and immediately I turned around to slap their hand away. "Excuse me young man, are you okay? Your eye looks awful. Would you like some ice?"  
  
So that's what people were staring at. Whose business was it if I had a swollen eye anyways? Never-the-less, I was relieved.  
  
I looked down at her hand to see that it was very red. Guilt came close to taking over, but it was the Ningen's fault in the first place. "Hn," was my reply.  
  
The lady smiled and took my irritated noise as a yes. She took my hand and talked pleasantly, just like we were old friends. I was so surprised that she didn't mind me hitting her that I missed half of what she said. It was something about how rough young boys could be and that she had her own little boy about my age. I tuned in to hear, "By the way, where are you from?"  
  
I panicked and broke free from her hand. I couldn't think of an excuse so I ran away from her. She couldn't see me run because she was human and my speed was too fast for her human eyes to follow. I just kept running, not paying attention to where I was going.  
  
It was funny to watch the Ningens, though. They were confused as to why there were sudden winds that blew their clothing around on a perfectly sunny, clear, calm day. I laughed, stupid Ningens, but my voice was probably carried off in the wind that I had created.  
  
When I saw a forest in sight, I kept running until I reached the tallest tree. The smell of pine and the privacy made me feel like I was back in the Makai. I raced up the top of the towering tree in fifteen seconds and I wasn't even tired. Idiotic Ningens, how was I ever going to find a partner in crime!? They didn't even see the blur of color as I ran by… This was hopeless. I was thinking about going back home, but then I saw him… 


	3. Hiei's First Hug

Pt III

It was a red headed boy playing with flowers. A boy... with flowers!? Stupid Ningen, probably didn't have any friends... Sort of like myself...

I watched him pick a red flower (I think a rose) and then I was amazed as the leaves and petals fell off in a whirlwind and left him with a long stem with thorns that could be used as a whip. It reminded me of a legend I had heard when I was young. This had something to do with Youko Kurama. Didn't he retreat into the Ningenkai when he was shot?

The redhead was very pretty... Well, for a Ningen anyways. He looked up, and that was the first time I saw those b e a u t i f u l e m e r a l d g r e e n e y e s. I was mesmerized by them.

"Hey you!" he called. I was shocked that he could sense me from so far away. The tree was a long ways from where he was standing. "I know you're up there in that tree! Would you like to come down so we can play? Unless sitting in a tree all day suits you better, that is." A small chuckle escaped his lips and I found myself scowling.

And to this very day, I'm not sure why I went down, but I did. I stood before the graceful boy and gave him my usual greeting, "Hn." Then I added, "What do you want?" as a sullen commanding question.

He smiled so sweetly and said, "I would like you to be my friend! The boy smiled and asked, "What's your name? My name is Minamino Shuichi."

I stared at him dumbly. "You made me come down to be your friend?"

Giggling the boy said, "Yep. So will you? Oh please! I've never had a real friend before! We could have fun and hang out. Only the girls like me, and that's why the other boys don't like me. I don't even like the girls that much because they always hang on me, but Mommy tells me to always be polite." He paused for a moment and added as an after thought, "You would be a good friend, so will you? Please?"

The emerald pools of his shimmered and sparkled with anticipation. "Hn." I hoped that he would get a clue, but I felt bad none the less because the poor boy seemed so lonely. But in the Makai, he'd have to get used to it. I wasn't here to find some soft hearted boy.

At any rate, I had gotten used to it.

Minamino's eyes filled with more tears and asked, "You will?" He had apparently taken my "Hn." for a yes. He reminded me of the lady I had met in the streets.

"Gosh, I'm so excited! You have to come over because I'm sure my mom would love to meet you!"

He was so happy that I agreed to go with him by nodding my head. Unexpectedly, he pulled me close and held me in his arms.

I was alarmed. Was he going to attack me? What was this strange feeling of closeness? Why did I want to hold on to him and not let go?

"What are you doing, Ningen?" was my cold response to his affection and kindness.

He let go in surprise and said, "It's just a hug. What, you've never had one before!?" His lovely face was a picture of disbelief for a moment, and then he continued questioning me. "By the way, did you just call me a Ningen? Where are you from? Are you from the Makai? Do you know any youko? I knew you were different because of your speed, but I wouldn't have guessed you were from the MAKAI! You are, aren't you?"

Shuichi seemed very interested about the Makai indeed. How would a Ningen know about it?

"Lots of questions... Yes, and that's because you are a Ningen, Ningen! And how do you know about the Makai? And what youkos are? You're not supposed to." I glared at him and crossed my arms in a pout.

Again, there was an easy laugh as he brushed away my rudeness. "You know, you don't have to act all tough around me. Though you are cute when you act like that." He smiled, and took my hand. "I'll explain everything when we get to my house."

We walked down the sidewalk... Together.


	4. Bed Bouncing

(Disclaimer is in Pt I)  
  
Pt IV (Whooo, I'm finally getting somewhere!)  
  
We stopped at a pleasant looking house with a big tree in the front yard. "I would like to talk to you before I introduce you to my mother, so we're going to climb up that tree into my room."  
  
I watched him climb and he made his way up with grace and ease. The carefully opened the window and jumped into his room. Popping his head out, he asked me to join him quietly.  
  
In two seconds I stood next to him as he gently purred, "Nicely done." It suddenly seemed too warm in the room and I shifted a bit uncomfortably away. It's not that I was repulsed by him; he wasn't a disgusting Ningen, but I was suddenly nervous. What if I said something wrong?  
  
Sensing my awkwardness, he sat down on his bed far away from me. "You can sit down if you like," he invited, but he put some of his charm away. I felt a little better and sat at the other end of the bed. I bounced.  
  
"What am I doing? Why am I moving?" I demanded. My face twisted into a scowl again.  
  
"Hiei," he laughed, "this is a bed. Right now you're bouncing on it. I could explain the scientific reasons as to why you bounce, but I don't think you want to hear that."  
  
I stood up and sat down again, this time deliberately trying to make myself bounce. Shuichi wasn't ready for this and he bounced as well and flew on top of me. I had a twelve year old Ningen sitting on my lap, how amusing.  
  
"S-s-sorry," he stammered. It was the first time that the human boy had sounded unsure. I hoped I wasn't getting soft, but he was truly beautiful. His red flowing hair looked so soft and his eyes were pools in which I could easily get lost forever. I wouldn't let him know that I liked him. He couldn't know. I was the Forbidden One, and I didn't need foolish things like love.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ningen." My cold tone of voice always came out when I was nervous about something. "So what did you want me to know?"  
  
"Oh right. Um… Well a looooong time ago…," he began as I sat enraptured (still trapped underneath him) when his story began…  
  
(Time passes, his story is told)  
  
I was in utter and complete disbelief. This scrawny kid was once the powerful, devious, Youko Kurama!? His love for plants had never changed, and his beauty was still apparent, but much different from the pictures of the tall silver fox. He could be the one to help me… Maybe my trip to the Ningenkai had a point after all.  
  
I needed to know if this was the real Kurama and so I asked him who his best friend was. He leaned back against me and I was forced into having my back against the headboard. It took him a minute to answer, but when he did I had no doubt that this was an imposter.  
  
"Well for a while I was sort of friends with King Yomi, but he wasn't a king at the time. He was in my thieving group, did you know that? We had some good times, but then I decided he was too weak for my liking and I ordered to have him killed. Yomi was blinded, but that was it. I know he misses me a lot and somehow he still loves me. I don't really understand. I'm not sure if we were that great of friends. Let me think of someone else… It's been so long…  
  
"Oh, of course! I'm surprised I didn't think of Kuronue sooner. I remember raiding a castle with him and we were having a great time. We had a ton of treasure and we were just escaping when it happened. I had a mirror and Kuronue was right behind me, supporting me all the way… And then his damned pendant fell off! I shouted for him to keep going because our pursuers were growing closer, but he wouldn't leave with out it. Damn it! He died!!! He died… He told me to keep going and that if I stayed I would surely die too, and I left him to die…"  
  
There was no way that a normal twelve year old boy could come up with a story like that. This had to be Kurama, the cold hearted thief. I felt bad for him and so I slowly wrapped my arms around him as he brushed the tears away from his eyes. He climbed off of my lap and I wondered if I had done something wrong, but he sat right next to me and laid his head on my shoulder before turning his head up to me and asking me about myself.  
  
"Thank you," he said softly. "It's so different here in the Ningenkai. I have these things called feelings and they seem to be amplified in this strange place. I'm so different as Minamino Shuichi versus the infamous Youko Kurama. That is, if they still remember me. I could be a faded out legend of the past. "So what about you? Where are you from?"  
  
And for the first time in my life, I had told someone about myself. Someone had finally cared where I came from and I felt safe telling Shuichi. He stayed by my side and held my hand as my own story unfolded. 


End file.
